<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threesome In the Slave 1 by BTA00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926744">Threesome In the Slave 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00'>BTA00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba x fem!reader x Din</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you think she’s pretty?”</p><p>Din was at a loss for words. Was this a trick question? Was this some kind of Boba-humor joke? “Yeah- I mean.” He stopped short, glad he had his helmet on.</p><p>Boba continued to hold your chin with his thumb and forefinger, presenting you to Din. He had his helmet on, but you could hear the mischievous smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Then why don’t you want to fuck?”</p><p>Din stood there, dumbfounded. Of course he found Y/N attractive, but you were Boba’s. Everyone knew that. He made sure no one could forget with his possessive handling of you. But yet here Boba was, offering you to him. Offering a threesome, to be more precise. He didn’t have much experience, especially not with something as exotic as more than two people. </p><p>You smiled at him then. “Come on Din, I won’t bite... unless you want me to.”</p><p>Din’s face burned under his helmet, but his cock also jumped at your words. He was at an impasse. Boba tipped the scales. He stepped forward and ran his armored hand down Din’s helmet, as if he were stroking his cheek gently.</p><p>“Come join us,” he said in a tone of voice usually reserved for you.</p><p>Din felt himself getting sucked in. He nodded very slightly. You smiled and stepped forward, running your hands over his beskar clad chest. He sighed lustily. Boba pushed the two of you to his quarters. It was going to be cramped, but you would find a way to make it work.</p><p>***</p><p>The door to Boba’s room slide shut. Din went to remove his helmet. You grabbed his wrists quickly. “Armor on,” You purred at him, looking up with big doe eyes. Din turned his head towards Boba in question.</p><p>Boba shrugged, “Her rules.”</p><p>He returned his hands to his sides awkwardly. You smiled sinfully at Din. ”What you want, honey?” You continue to purr, hoping to drive both Mandalorians crazy.</p><p>You feel Boba’s hands go to your hips, squeezing. He stands behind you and pushes you into Din.</p><p>“Go ahead and touch her. Don’t you want to?”</p><p>Din gulped. He lifted his hands to your shoulders, then slide them self-consciously down to your breasts. You opened your mouth and moaned softly. Boba pressed himself against you, grinding his erection into your ass.</p><p>“I think she likes it,” Boba teased Din.</p><p>Din squeezed a little harder, still very light. He experimentally played with your nipples through your shirt. You moaned and your hands went to his belt, undoing it. He froze momentarily at this, but forced himself to relax. He focused on your tits in his hands. By the time you got him out of his pants he was half hard. You worked him with your hand to finish the job. He started to moan.</p><p>In the meantime, Boba had pulled his cock out of his pants and and pulled your pants down. He slide his shaft between your legs, coming into contact with your already wet pussy.</p><p>“She’s excited,” Boba said, his voice husky.</p><p>Boba pulled back on you and you pulled Din forward, towards the bed. You all squeezed into it. Boba flipped you onto all fours, pulling your pants off you. Din got the gumption to pull your shirt off over your head. You smiled, totally naked while they were in their armor. This was exactly what you wanted.</p><p>Boba entered you roughly, making you yelp in surprise. It felt good, him stretching you out like that. You licked the saltly head of Din’s cock suggestively.  He took the hint and entered your mouth. He was more confident now, or maybe just hornier. You took him happily and sucked. He grabbed your head and fucked your mouth while Boba railed into you from behind. You felt your orgasm coming like a tidal wave. You pushed back against Boba, needy for him. He spanked you, hard. </p><p>“You can pull her hair if you want. She likes it rough,” Boba says to a stunned Din. He was content with his cock in your mouth. He looked down. You were moaning and gasping for air. Boba was pounding into you. Suddenly your body tensed and you gagged on him. He almost pulled out, but didn’t want to be rebuked by Boba. Besides, it felt incredible. </p><p>You came hard and your orgasm lasted an almost uncomfortably long time. Boba fucked you through it, praising you as he did. </p><p>Din was scandalized by what Boba was saying to you. He had never really heard such filthy bedroom talk before. He grabbed your hair gently, trying out something new. Your orgasm had subsided, and so though you were a bit dazed, you took Din until you were gagging. You could tell he was creeping slowly towards orgasm.</p><p>“You wanna fuck her in the ass?” Boba asked congenially. </p><p>Din looked at him like he was crazy. Good thing his helmet was still on. He thought about it as he creeped dangerously close to cumming in your mouth. Finally he said the only thing he could think of, “Okay.”</p><p>Boba brusquely pulled out of you and flipped you around so you were facing him. Then he pushed you onto Din’s beskar clad thighs. The metal was shockingly cold, and you gasped at the contact. Boba scooted himself closer to you and reached out towards you. One hand went to your throat, the other to your clit. He gently rubbed circles, driving your already overstimulated body crazy. You started pleading to cum. Boba smiled and moved his hand to your tit, slapping it softly. You moaned.</p><p>Din meanwhile was trying to figure out what to do. He took his cock in his hand and gently pressed it against your asshole. He avoided your pussy, not wanting to overstep. He pushed a little harder. You put your hands behind you on his thighs, and to assist him, you started to push down on his cock. He moaned and finally penetrated you. You groaned at the intrusion. He tentatively started to fuck you.</p><p>Boba laughed, and squeezed your throat more tightly for a moment. You made a small choking sound.</p><p>“Show him how to fuck,” Boba commanded you. You started to bounce up and down on Din’s cock.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Din moaned. You smiled, making eye contact with Boba. He gave you a satisfied look in return.</p><p>Din started to fuck into you harder. You whimpered with pleasure as he picked up the intensity. Boba returned his hand to your groin, this time to your pussy. He rubbed his fingers in your folds, making you moan. Then he stuck two fingers inside you, swirling them. You continued to bounce up and down, now fucking both Din’s cock and Boba’s fingers. You were delirious with pleasure. Boba licked your nipple. Your sensitivity was off the charts, so this action made you cum again. You squirmed as you came. Din reached an arm around your waist to hold you still as he fucked you.</p><p>When your orgasm had ended, Boba pulled his fingers out and made you lick them clean. You smiled at him as Din continued to fuck you. Suddenly he pushed you forward, so you were on all fours again. Boba slapped you in the face with his hard cock. </p><p>“Mmmm,” you moaned, wanting his cock in your mouth. He granted your wish, and he started to fuck your mouth.</p><p>“You can cum in her if you want,” Boba said.</p><p>Din looked at him incredulously. He was teetering close to his peak, so he focused on chasing it. Boba started to praise you again. Again Din was scandalized, but he also found himself liking the talk and the way Boba’s voice sounded. He felt himself on the edge of cumming.</p><p>“Uh.. ah,” he said, trying to say he was about to cum.Instead he came, hard and deep inside you. You felt his cock twitching and your pussy clutched. You wondered what he would feel like in your pussy. But that was Boba’s. Din stilled over you. Boba throat fucked you a few times, then came in your mouth. You swallowed and smiled up at him. He pulled you to his cold, metallic chest. Din was sitting on the other side of the bed, recovering. He put himself away, already starting to feel awkward again.</p><p>“Next time don’t make us try so hard, or she might think you didn’t like her,” Boba grabbed your face with one large hand.<br/>“I, ah,” Din said, feeling foolish.</p><p>Boba motioned towards the door with his helmet. Din took the message and left, stunned with what had just occurred. But, it was fun. Next time maybe Boba would touch him. That might be nice.</p><p>Boba looked down at you from under his helmet.</p><p>“Was that fun, pet?”</p><p>You giggled, “Yes. He’s so cute.”</p><p>“He’s inexperienced.”<br/>“Like I was.” </p><p>Boba looked down at you, “Yes, I did have to teach you... many things.”</p><p>You smiled wickedly, “Want to do it without the armor now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boba x fem!reader x Din</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din’s mouth was dry. You had just sat down in his beskar clad lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. Boba was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Something wrong, honey?” You ask, sweetly. Boba had told you to tease Din.</p><p>“I just.... where’s Boba?” Din stuttered.</p><p>You walked a hand across his cuirass, giving him bedroom eyes. “But I’m right here.” You frowned, “Don’t you like me?”</p><p>“Yes, yes of course... but Boba..” Din said uneasily. You took pity on him, “He’s waiting for us.”</p><p>Din’s cock jumped at that. He had often thought about the possibility of a second encounter with you and Boba. He scooped you up into his arms and took you towards Boba’s quarters. A surprised Fennec moved out of his way. He regretted that run in, but what was done was done.</p><p>Din walked through the door to Boba’s quarters. Boba was sitting there on his bed, legs spread wide, hands on his knees. He was an imposing figure, even in this setting. Din swallowed hard and set you down. You grabbed him by the edge of his helmet and led him forward to the bed. To Boba. Din followed eagerly.</p><p>When you got there you turned around and sat in Boba’s lap. He shifted slightly to accommodate you. You grabbed Din by his hips and pulled him forward until his feet were in between Boba’s. Boba started to undo his pants, and you started to undo Din’s. Boba shimmied your pants down and entered you. You moaned as you pulled Din’s cock out of his pants. You immediately put him in your mouth, and he grew hard.</p><p>You sucked Din off while Boba fucked up into you. It was a pleasant situation. Din’s hand moved up to your head. He ran his fingers through your hair, then gripped the base of your skull and gagged you. </p><p>“Now you are getting the hang of things,” Boba said from behind his helmet.</p><p>Din flushed. He decided to be brave, and reached out his other hand to cup Boba’s helmet. Your eyes widened. Boba took it in stride. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in me,” he said casually. Din shrugged awkwardly, dropping his hand from Boba’s helmet.</p><p>You were very curious about what was going to happen. Boba pushed you up, then grabbed a surprised Din and threw him into bed. He then got into bed himself, and pulled Din by the hips up on all fours. “This what you what?” Boba asked, lightly running his hand from the base of Din’s skull down his back. Din shuddered, “I.. I don’t know.. I’ve never... with a man before.” You raised both eyebrows and looked at Boba, who was unreadable with his helmet.</p><p>“But you want me to fuck you? You sure? I could just let you suck my cock, but only if you’re good.”</p><p>Din blushed heavily under his helmet. He couldn’t think, this was too much. Boba pulled him up onto his haunches, and snaked a gloved hand around Din’s torso. He grabbed Din’s cock and started to pump him. Din leaned back into Boba, moaning and twitching. You slipped into bed and watched, facing Din. His breathing was ragged; you could tell he was close. Suddenly Boba stopped and pushed Din forward onto all fours again. “Not yet,” was all he said. Din seemed to be in a daze.</p><p>Din suddenly lifted his head. “I want you to fuck me,” he said softly. Boba shrugged and started to undo Din’s leg armor. You massaged Din’s shoulders, cooing softly to him. Boba moved on to Din’s pants, pulling them down to his knees. He lubed himself up, “Relax, Din. I’ll be gentle but you need to relax.”</p><p>You smiled at the thought of Boba being gentle. While it was true he could be when the rare mood struck him, it was not his moda operandi. Din grabbed your ankles suddenly, untangling your legs. He pulled you towards him, then stuck two fingers inside of your pussy. You froze. While it felt good, you weren’t sure if that was okay. You looked to Boba, who nodded. You relaxed into it.</p><p>Boba gently pushed the head of his cock against Din’s entrance. Din tensed, but remembered what Boba had said. He forced his muscles to relax. He tried to focus on fingering you, his goal to make you cum. Boba pushed gently, and stopped. He began to enter Din. Din groaned at the intrusion, and focused on his breathing and your pussy. He stuck a third finger in, making you buck your hips.</p><p>Din felt Boba reach around and grab his cock. He started to play with Din then, wrapping his strong hand around Din’s shaft. He worked Din until he started to moan loudly. He finished pushing the head of his cock into Din, who groaned at the sensation. Boba pushed further inside, taking it slow. He pulled out slowly, letting Din adjust to the sensation. Then he pushed back in, working Din’s cock at the same time. <br/>You were getting frustrated. Din was getting more and more distracted. Not that you didn’t understand why. Boba was always intense.  But you wanted to cum, and he had had you so close. You accepted it wasn’t going to happen and laid back, propping your head up to watch the scene in front of you.</p><p>Boba seemed to tower over both you and Din. He was fucking Din slowly, languidly. Din was going wild, bucking against Boba. “You like this, huh? You want me to fuck you harder?” Boba emphasized this with a deep thrust into Din. Din groaned, his whole body alight with lust at the new sensation. “Yes,” he panted out. Boba picked up the pace slightly, “So tight. You are such a good fuck.” Din flushed deeply at the comment, but was oddly proud at the same time. Boba was praising him now.</p><p>Din realized he had totally given up on your pussy. He looked for you and found you stretched out, casually fingering yourself while watching him get railed. You notice him watching you, and turn slightly to give him a better view. You start to play with your tits, licking your lips and giving them both bedroom eyes.</p><p>Boba picks up on this, “Give us a show, mesh’la.” You  sat up and spread your legs wide for them, and slipped another finger inside yourself. “You look so pretty like that, showing us your pretty pussy and what you like to do to it,” Boba panted. You could tell by his tone he was holding back an orgasm. You looked up at him innocently and started to rub your clit. “Mmm, mesh’la...” Boba fucked into Din a littler harder, making him writhe with pleasure. </p><p>“I didn’t forget about you,” Boba said to Din. “How you like taking my cock? Does it feel as good as you thought it would?”<br/>“Better,” a strangled voice said.<br/>“What was that?” Boba grabbed the back of Din’s neck and increased intensity slightly.</p><p>“It’s better, it’s so much better,” Din nearly sobbed.</p><p>“Good,” Boba said, almost soothingly. He ran his hand back down Din’s spine, and gripped his hip, while his other hand still played with Din’s cock. Your eyes became hooded. The scene in front of you was truly sexy. You started to pant as you came closer to your release.</p><p>Boba started to coach you on how to touch yourself. You followed his every instruction until you were on the brink of cumming. Finally he let you, praising you, “Good girl, mesh’la, cumming for me like that. Keep your legs spread so I can see you.” He pounded into Din, who had the sheets in a death grip. You considered your next move as your breathing returned to normal. What you really wanted was in use right now; you’d have to wait your turn. You bit your lip, anticipating.</p><p>Suddenly Din stiffened and made a strangled noise, cumming on the bedsheets. Boba slowly stopped moving, and then pulled out. Din managed to pull his pants up before collapsing to the right, into the middle of the bed. You looked to Boba, “Is it my turn now?” </p><p>“I suppose so. You two will keep me occupied I see.” He reached out to you, lightly touching your ankle. You smiled shyly at the intimate touch. Then he pounced on you. You were still spread eagle so you wrapped your legs around him as your bodies came into contact. He used one hand to hold both of yours overhead. The other rested gently on your hip for the moment. You melted against him, and started to moan.</p><p>He watched you from behind his helmet. You had no idea what his expression was, and it was driving you crazy. Din recovered from his orgasm and sat up. He reached out and grabbed Boba’s thigh. Boba swatted him away, “It’s not your turn.”</p><p>You wiggled at this, impatient. He turned back to you, and entered you abruptly. “Mmm Boba,” you called out. “How do you want it, mesh’la?”</p><p>“Fuck me harder than you fucked Din.” </p><p>“That’s my girl,” he said, then started to rail into you. You gasped and moaned at the way his cock pounded into you. Din started to play with your tits. “Oh, fuck baby...” you pant. The two Mandalorians crowd you, fucking and grabbing at you. You look up into their helmets as you cum, screaming, “Boba, oh fuck baby...” Boba fucks you through your orgasm, then pulls out from you and leans back against the wall at the foot of the bed. You recover momentarily, seeing stars. When you sit up, Din is propped up against Boba, who is resting one hand on his thigh. Boba noticed you watching and motioned to you to come to him. You crawled across the bed to his other side, where his arm wraps around you, pulling you in close. You sigh into his chest, feeling the cool armor against your hot skin. You feel Boba’s chest rise and fall under you. He sighed contentedly, “What am I going to do with two of you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>